Front axle hub and bearing assemblies for many vehicles can be very difficult to remove, particularly after years of use, wear and corrosion. For example, the front axles of certain ¾ and 1 ton pickup trucks from 1994 to the present have been found to be extremely difficult to remove. Many tools and techniques have been developed by service technicians and service equipment suppliers to enable removal of wheel hub and bearing assemblies, and many of these tools and techniques can risk damaging the viable parts that are not intended to be replaced or repaired. Some techniques simply rely on brute force, such as by pounding on the wheel rotor with a sledge hammer, but this approach risks bending or breaking vehicle components. Other techniques use a torch to heat the hub so that it expands, thereby allowing the hub to be removed, but this approach risks damaging the wheel bearing and seal. Moreover, these approaches can be very time-consuming.
Another approach involves applying force to the inside of the wheel hub. An example is shown in FIGS. 1-2. In the first step, the hub bolts B are loosened from the hub mount M for the wheel hub H, as depicted in FIG. 1. The knuckle hub K, U-joint assembly U and drive axle housing D are also shown in the figure. An adapter A is positioned over a loosened bolt B, as shown in FIG. 2. A long pry bar P is positioned between the drive axle housing D and the free end of the adapter A, as shown in FIG. 2. The technician then pulls the pry bar P to apply a force against the bolt B until the wheel hub H breaks loose. Typically, two such adapters A are positioned on bolts at opposite sides of the wheel hub, which requires the technician to alternate the pry bar position.
Another approach eliminates the need for the pry bar and instead utilizes the vehicle steering assembly to apply the force on the hub bolts. Thus, as depicted in FIG. 3, a socket extension S is placed between the drive axle housing D and the hub bolt B. With the socket extension in position, the steering wheel is turned so that the knuckle hub K and hub H pivot toward the socket extension S. This in turn provides a pushing force against the bolt B to gradually dislodge the bolt. As with the technique shown in FIG. 2, the socket extension S must be moved to another bolt in order to eventually dislodge the hub B from the drive axle. This technique requires two technicians—one to support the socket extension S until it is wedged between the axle housing D and the hub mounting bolt B, and the other technician to operate the vehicle steering. This technique also exposes the technician holding the socket extension to a hazardous situation as the forces are applied to the extension S, such as if the socket extension slips and is projected outward toward the technician.
Removing the wheel hub is a very common activity in the repair and maintenance of vehicles. It is therefore desirable to have a tool and method for removing the wheel hub that is quick and efficient and that does not risk injury to the technician or damage to the vehicle components.